herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monasti
Welcome to my talk page =D. hello, go to my user page and take a good long look. i'm going to destroy your wiki one page at a time. when you have finished reading my user page, send a message to me about what you will do. but be careful, i will not hesitate to obliterate your wiki page. tick tock tick tock. you have......... until i get to bored to ignore the temptation of erasing this wiki, to respond. that could be an hour, or a week. but i would not linger to long. oh and if you attack the bionicle wiki, this place comes down in seconds. plus, then you have an army from that wiki to contend with.......... from, herofactorystoryisgarbage. Fixing the Character Template Okay, so nearly four weeks ago I notice a error with the Template:Character, and described in detail on Cirvihi's Talkpage how to fix it, since it's protected and can't be edited by those who know what to do to solve the coding dilemma. Several days later you noticed the same issue while creating the article for Raven Su and asked for someone to fix it in your blog. Another week and a half went by, at which point I commented in the same blog thread that I'd been trying to get it fixed. Anyway, that was nearly two weeks ago and I'm hoping that it gets fixed soon, because more than thirty-eight percent of the total articles on this Wiki look foolishly unprofessional due to this persistent problem. Thanks in advance. --Åusår (Talk) 18:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Looks great! ^_^ --Åusår (Talk) 20:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I see you have a BS01 account, perhaps you could shoot Dorek an email and he could help you out. Matter of fact, maybe we should make this a mandatory thing amongst the admins (excluding ToaTakanuva) as our pages become the most cluttered. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 21:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to bug Dorek, everything you need to know can be found [http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_talk_pages '''here]. In other words, you would be creating an archive called Project talk:Monasti/Archive 1 and mine is Project talk:Toa_Ausar/Archive 1. On a totally unrelated note, somebody restored the unused redirect "Quaddle" after you deleted it. :| --Åusår (Talk) 23:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're testing it Ausar, but if you're planning to keep it, I reccomend having some bulk on your talk page before you consider the archive. Me and Monasti really need it, but I feel you should wait before you do it. Just my two cents. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 00:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Anytime, [[User:Monasti|'''Monasti]]. Oh, and [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']], having a jumbled talk page drives me crazy, so hopefully it's alright if I keep the archive and simply expand upon that single file as time goes on. --Åusår (Talk) 19:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey. I am enjoying this wiki, and as time goes by it will be very useful to newer hero factory fans, but I did notice an inconsistency that I have tried to repair but my edits go undone. This wiki has Furno, Breez, Surge, Nex and Evo listed as Alpha team members. Herofactory.com, the tv show, and comics all state that Alpha team is stormer bulk and stringer. And to push my case further, the alpha team page on this wiki states: "it is made up of hero factory's most experienced heroes" and herofactory.com says the same thing. So why would 5 ROOKIES, two of which are only weeks old in the story be considered "hero factory's most experienced heroes? I always made it my goal to never make a complaint the first thing I do on forums of wikis, but I see no other option. I'd hate to see such a well put together wiki have inaccurate information -toa of the pickles :A few pieces of Canon Evidence to support the Rookies being included on the Hero Factory Alpha Team article until proven otherwise: :*The Shop@Home Page for Furno clearly states "Rookie of the LEGO HERO FACTORY Alpha Team". :*The Shop@Home Page for Breez says "LEGO HERO FACTORY Alpha Team’s newest recruit". :*The LEGO Vendor Catalog section for William Furno reads "William Furno is part of the new wave of Rookies in the Alpha Team, but he doesn’t expect to be a rookie for long. His biggest goal in life is to gain Preston Stormer's trust to become a new Alpha Leader." :Just my two cents. --Åusår (Talk) 20:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Now I feel like some sort of snob. Haha, you also need to remember that Legoshop@home and the Lego shop catalogue is never the best source for story information. I remember one the BIONICLE STARS Skrall page it read: "...the skrall have allied with makuta and have been granted Shadow powers" or something like that. And we all now know that; no, the skrall never had shadow related powers or really any powers at all. Don't get me wrong, I am loving this wiki and you and all your admins have done a fantastic job, and that was the only thing I noticed. I've always seen the website as the best source for information, but in two, three years, that information won't be up so I am a fan of wikis. Now in the trivia section you could say "Lego shop magazine and legoshop@home.com listed _____ as a member of Alpha team, but this is Non canonical" before I finish (I should change my name to toa of Snobs) Takanuva's (from 2003) magazine description read: "...the most powerful toa nuva..." and we now know that he is not an official nuva, or the most powerful toa. ~Toa of the pickles~ :::My whole point is that we do not have a definitive Canon source that explicitly says they're not members of the Alpha Team, thus we should wait to remove them from that article until we do. --Åusår (Talk) 23:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That being said, you could also argue that there is no reliable sources saying they are Alpha team, but it's a much weaker argument. I see your point. But there is no source at all; not even magazines, that say Evo or Nex are Alpha team, and there fore, I don't see how who ever put that there came to that conclusion. I suppose my biggest qualm with the three original rookies being in the Alpha team is that it's supposed to be the best team in the factory, and three rookies don't seem like ideal members of such a team, also, in Trials of Furno zib asks Storme to take his team to an explosive plant and Stormer replies "What team? I just have three rookies!" though it makes sence if the rookie team were asighned to train under Alpha team, but not be official members. Also in the episode "Von Nebula" Furno Breez and Surge were told be Zib "you're not going to believe this, but you're going after Alpha team" not "your going after your team" and to add to that, he says "normally you'd be asighned a leader, but given the cercumstanse, you'll have to elect your own" and then when Furno is in the black hole with stormer he says: "The name's Furno. Team leader Furno at the moment, so I'll take my own orders" wouldn't after he found Alpha leader, Stormer retake charge seeing as, according to this wiki, they're all the same team? Not two different teams ~toa of the pickles~ Changes to the Character Template You might recall a blog entry I made a while ago about the Character Template and the changes I would like to make to it. These changes were to: *redo "Status" - instead of reading "Alive" or "Dead" (which is redundant because, to date, nobody has died in story), have Status read descriptions such as "Employed", or "At Large"/"Imprisoned" for Henchbots. *add an entirely new bar: "Occupation". For example, Tibor Terrell's could read "Auteur", Sturgeon Pinhead's could read "Mission Manager", and Preston Stormer's could read "Hero" (possibly "Alpha Leader"). Do you approve these changes? If so, could they please be made to the Character Template? Thanks. ----Angel Bob 21:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :As I did in his blog entry, I'd like to voice my support here as well for Angel Bob's suggestions. --Åusår (Talk) 21:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Confusing message Just lettin' you know Wikia replied to my email about the stuff we talked about on MSN. They just wanted to which Wikis had the problem. Also; "We'll look into it." Let's hope it doesn't take too long to fix... D: --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :On the slight chance that this cryptic comment is concerning the problem with the ' HTML tags, I had the issue relayed directly to technical support back on the 15th of April and have a simple solution that will get them working again immediately. --Åusår (Talk) 18:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, well if you do decide that you'd like to get the ' HTML tags working here again, let me know. --Åusår (Talk) 19:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It's really quick and easy actually, simply copy and paste the following coding into Wikia.css: /* Small font with tags */ small { font-size: 80%; } :::And that'll resolve the issue. ;) --Åusår (Talk) 21:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) DONE! I think you can guess what I mean. Or see it. :D Anything else? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 08:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ThatDevilGuy Wiki-ness > Toa Ausar Wiki-ness DO NOT ADD THAT TO THE Wikia.css! It's a bug that Google Chrome has. Wikia is fixing it. Yes, I did email them. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly ThatDevilGuy Wiki-ness < ThatDevilGuy Ignorance concerning the nature and scope of the problem in question, as it's an issue with the Oasis skin regardless of whether or not your browser is Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, Firefox, etc. Thus, I ask you, is there a specific reason you can address in terms of why this harmless patch shouldn't be applied while Wikia's technicians confront the glitch? --Åusår (Talk) 16:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::lolwuht? It's a bug. Wikia is looking into it. I emailed them a while ago. They reply to me faster because I use my email account, and don't use the feature. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 23:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) More MediaWiki stuff You know how the window is labelled "Herofactopedia Wiki"? You can change that on MediaWiki:Pagetitle. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Monasti, alert Monasti, could you make sure this is going for proper review and featured on the main page? I feel I got plagiarized. BTW, what about me uploading some pics of HF? I have tonz of them. Close-ups, i have them. VNT ~ Talk to me! 17:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Uploading them now. (only they have quite bad quality) I also have a few of OoF now, just made them. Try getting scans of comics also, we need that step ahead. Put them in paint, cut out every detail, and put them up. The competition has started! VNT ~ Talk to me! 09:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) OK. I don`t visit too often. May I be of assistance? Hi Monasti! I'm SpaceDude. Obviously my name doesn't mean much here, but over at wikis like Galapedia, Pac-Pedia, & Crash Bandicentral I'm the administraitor. Anyway I heard about your problem with HS01. And I might be able to help. You see I have some competition of my own. (Galaga Wiki, Pac-Man Wiki, & Bandipedia.) Right as I started-up each of those stole all my users. (So I never got any images up or anything like that.) But there's still hope for me and you.(I hope.) I start ads for you on my wikis and you do the same for me. (I still have some dedicated users and of course you do too. We both get more popular from this deal therefor we end-up as business partners. I do like Hero Factory myself and own a few of the comics/promotional magazines as well as acouple sets. Why would I do this to HS01? Because the administraitor of BS01/HS01 is an old enemy of mine. That simple. P.S.:'I know Rocka's first name, Daniel. (I found this out on Wikipedia.) SpaceDude 22:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Did I say Admin? Oops! I meant one of the moderaters. Anyway no hard feelings for turning me down. You'll still be able to fin d me around HFP and my other wikis.SpaceDude 15:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'l do some more detective work on the whole Rocka deal I'll tell you when I come up with more. Although for all we know his last name might end -up being changed. (Like how Furno's was originaly Blaze and Stringer's Riff.)SpaceDude 15:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) New Images and other themes. Hi, Im Tahu TKP and I need know why the pages of Witch Doctor, Waspix, Scorpio and Raw-Jaw. don`t have the new product images and Why Rocka can´t is called Daniel Rocka (Her complete name). --Tahu TKP 02:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Herosector01!!!!!! Hey the most advanced hero wiki site, but I Don´t know this site is best for me. www.hf.biosector01.com ----Tahu TKP 20:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Monasti! I'm Bandicoot-DX and I was wondering if you could affiliate with the wiki I just got going to kick start it. It's a wiki about the LEGO Video-Games and it will be about ALL the LEGO games that have ever existed. Just wondering.Bandicoot-DX 16:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But I'm warning you there aren't any images yet as it's new. Here's the link...http://legogaming.wikia.com Hey, I'm new here. What can I do to help? BionicleKid16:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking about his wiki or mine?Bandicoot-DX 19:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey. Thought I better do this the right way, but then I thought, wtf is the right way? So, I decided to ask our neighbourhood Monasti the question on HFP (rather than WMF). I'm requesting admin status. I thought that making the page would encourage people to nominate themselves, so, here I am asking you. I am asking for three (however minor) reasons: 1. I could help with the coding and admin-only things I can't explain too well, 2. To show Cirvihi how to semi-protect pages and 3. To replace the seemingly inactive Toa of Light. Not saying I'm arrogant or want power or anything, just trying to help the wiki. :) --'TDG (Talk) 09:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You promoted Cirvihi wrong. :P Tick the Administrator and Bureaucrat boxes. :P —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 06:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Easy fix, easy fix :) —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 12:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) On my iPod. :/ See you on fbchat :) —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 12:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Mmmk. And no, I'm just an admin. But you can promote me anyway. :D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 10:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It was worth a try. :P Get on Mibbit (or make chat here? o_0) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What is with the links? Why'd you change it? DX --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh, black. :P At least change the background colour (it sucks with blue links). And any admin can change it. :O --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Use of a Bot If it's alright with you, could I use my Bot here? It'll be a great help. Especially for changing the tool template with the altered (not altered at this second...) object template, as discussed on the AfD. I'll ask for a flag once I get your consent. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No. Should I? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Daniel Hi Monasti. I just re-watched Savage Planet today & noticed something. In the credits Rocka was listed as "Daniel" Rocka. Think we should re-name?--SD 17:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Not now unless they have the DVD version on YouTube. Since, the TV version doesn't show shuch.--SD 18:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Template Object → Template:Tool Bossnasti. *salutes* Yes it's true. I forced used our Bot to change the links from Template:Tool to Template:Object just now. (: --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) HP Productivity I personally don't think this wiki has done anything wrong, per se, but rather we've been pushed out of "business" by Herosector01. Smaller sites are consistently neglected in favor of bigger sites. With that said, I'm afraid my interest in Hero Factory has dropped sharply; I can only focus on so many obsessions at one time, and currently Hero Factory's been pushed to the back. I'm afraid I'm not very inclined to do much pertaining to it at the moment. I didn't even watch Savage Planet. Perhaps, with time, Hero Factory will pique my interest once again, but I'm simply not compelled at present. :( ----Angel Bob 20:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Hey Monasti, I was wondering about something in your Spoiler Policy you made with ThatDevilGuy. I was wondering, what if the sets are available for purchase on Lego.com? Does the policy still apply? I was talking to him, and he said it does and it HAS to be on HF's website's product page. Since, not to be on the offense, but, I believe you guys were not thinking that they would appear on Lego's shop page first. Since, I wanted to add some images and info, but I don't want to get in trouble. Please respond. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No File:Savage Planet 2 12.JPG? —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 04:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Details Say Ben, how detailed did you want the Savage Planet pages to be? Look at the last two revisions on Savage Planet 2 and you'll see why I ask. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That was some other user. Wikia Bot stuffed up for a while. I think the problem has been solved now, but all the users that joined during the time period have no talk page. :\ Downside to being on Wikia. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk''') 08:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) So uh.. Yea! How do I change my signature? I'm hero45. I joined 3 days ago and I'm rated #10! SpoilersEdit A bunch of wiki contributors keep creating a whole bunch of stuby frost beast and aquagon pages. This is getting redonk! Can you deal with them? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 18:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, and Mr. Reporter keeps classifiing the brain factory villain as BP even though it is uncomfirmed. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 18:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi. For some reasons I can't edit the Hero pages. Whats the deal with that? Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme 21:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC)